


Yellow Spotlights

by thewriterpoe



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: It was not the reunion he’d imagined – if at all he imagined one – but it was also not the reunion he wanted – if he wanted one at all. He was different but it wasn’t good.





	

_The hunt is on_. From where he reclined, atop the cathedral, Taemin watched as three newborn vampires tracked their prey; herding him into a dead end. The prey sensed that something was wrong; every now and then he turned back but was faced with an empty backdrop of grey buildings and yellow spotlights. Yet despite the well-lit street, he doubled his pace; invisible footsteps behind him doubling in pace as well.

He was all but running when the echoed footsteps stopped. In a lapse of judgment he stopped, listening for any sound. From experience, Taemin knew that the man was going to ignore his instinct and let his guard down. The newborns would surround him and that would be the end of his young life. Poor Soul! Newborns were notorious for their terrible table manners. The police would have a time with puzzling over what remains would be left.

“I don’t have any money,” the man was yelling, trying to sound brave but he reeked of fear… and something else.

The smallest of the newborns chuckled mirthlessly, running a pale tongue over its fissured bottom lip.

Taemin puzzled over the man’s scent. It seemed oddly familiar; like something out of a memory, like 70% cacao chocolate, like…

What happened next happened very quickly. The newborn to the left lunged forward and tried to bite the man but Taemin pushed him out of the way, noting the dull thud of bone meeting concrete and a flash of horror as the severed head of the mirthless newborn rolled passed the man’s closing eyes.

Normally Taemin wouldn’t have intervened – he shouldn’t have intervened. Newborn were notoriously strong and twice he got himself caught in a vice grip that almost crushed him to dust. But newborns were also undisciplined and the smell of blood always made them dizzy with greed. He would lament the loss of his blood packs in the fight but for now he sighed with deep satisfaction when the last newborn, impaled on a protruding pipe, disintegrated to dust. Killing felt an awful lot like fucking or feeding – he hadn’t bothered to distinguish the three yet. And for several minutes he basked in the afterglow of living.

A whimper from the other side of the alley caught his attention. He propped himself up against the grimy alley wall, he winced at the sharp pain in his side – no doubt a few broken ribs. Taemin had no intention of sticking around. Newborns usually belonged to old, powerful families. And even though it was illegal to have them running around the city unsupervised, he knew he would not be thanked. Still, he found himself limping towards the slumped figure struggling to get up right.

“Can you walk?” Taemin asked

The man looked up at him terrified. Sure, Taemin had just saved him life but he did it by ripping the head off what looked like a thirteen year old boy.

“Are you hurt?” Taemin continued, impatient to be gone.

“Please,” the man whimpered.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Jongin?”

It was like watching a slow motion video. The man’s face morphed from terror to relief to confusion. “How do you know my name?”

Taemin pulled down the collar of his t-shirt to reveal a scar across his right collar bone. He'd gotten that scar at age 10 when he fell from a tree during one of their midnight escapades. Jongin had spent five minutes frantically deciding whether to stay with Taemin or leave for help. In the end he compromised, carrying Taemin but it was only for a short distance because Taemin's father somehow found them and whisked Taemin away.

The fall must have really made an impression for Jongin to recognize the scar and it should have. That was the first time the two had been apart since meeting. And the first time Jongin had meet Taemin's formidable father.  "Taeminnie?"

Taemin smiled. No one had called him that in a long time.

"Oh my god, Taemin?" Jongin used the dumpster to help him stand up. He must have decided that Taemin wasn’t going to hurt him because even with doubt clouding his eyes, he allowed Taemin to help him up. "How long has it been? Fifteen- sixteen years. Wow, you look different.”

Right then, Taemin was hit with the full force of Jongin’s scent. He reeled at the familiarity of the chocolate covered apples Jongin liked to eat and the patch work smile he’d have after; but there was also the novelty of testosterone and an expanse of taut muscle under skin tight jeans.

_Shit!  Feed, fuck or both?_

The expression on Taemin’s face must have been bad because Jongin hastily explained that it was a good different even though he wasn’t convinced by his own assertion. To be sure, Taemin had become good looking but it was the different part that was bothering.

“You’re tall,” Jongin offered lamely.

Taemin laughed out loud. "Not as tall as you," he returned clutching his side.

“You’re hurt,” Jongin noted, his hands hovering awkwardly in the air because he wasn’t sure what to do.

“It’s nothing,” Taemin groaned, standing straight.  _Feed, fuck or both?_  His eyes easily found Jongin’s jugular vein. He could hear blood pumping through the vein, he could see the faint green just under the skin. He forced himself to look away.

“Well, well. What do we have here?” A thin voice suddenly filled the dark alley.

Taemin tensed, the softness in his features hardening. He turned in the direction of the slow clap and glowered at the thin man slinking out of the shadows. His skin was paper white and his cat’s eyes danced with amusement and mischief. _Fuck!_ _Of course, Key would be hanging around._

"Who’s your friend?" the stranger asked, circling around to Jongin.

"No one," Taemin returned even as he placed himself between the intruder and Jongin.

"It doesn't seem like no one," the newcomer said reaching out to touch Jongin and chuckling when Taemin growled at him. As vampires went, Key was not the most human friendly. Even when he had two names, he despised the race.

"He's a friend from my childhood," Taemin acquiesced.

Key's eyes flashed with something almost like delight but not quite. "Oh, how sweet!"

Long, tense seconds passed in the stand-off between the two acquaintances.

“Well, aren’t you going to introduce us?” Key asked but then proceeded to do so himself. “I’m Key, Taemin’s lover.”

Taemin could only read the expression on Jongin’s face as shock…maybe disappointment. “That was only one time,” Taemin snarled.

“If I remember correctly, it was five times that night,” Key returned with a malicious glint in his eye that completely mismatched the nostalgic turn of his upper lip or the musical thrill of his laugh. He turned to Jongin. “I don’t know how Taemin was before but his sexual appetite after is…ravenous.” He finished with a full belly laugh.

“You need to go home.” The cold statement from Taemin cut the other vampire’s laugh short. Key looked ready for murder. But the surprise was Jongin’s when he realized that Taemin was talking to him.

Key, quick on the uptake, objected, “Why? I’m sure your friend wouldn’t mind -”

“No,” Taemin snapped, not really liking the way Key had said ‘your friend.’

For his part, Jongin had misconstrued the exchanged and stated adamantly that he was not into threesomes.

Key laughed, mostly at the look on Taemin’s face. “I mean maybe later if you’re up to it but I was inviting you to our den. It’s a club on the -”

“I said, no,” Taemin repeated with a finality even Key seemed to recognize. A side glance at Jongin made him regret his tone and words but he didn’t feel like watching his childhood friend die or having to explain why his father was now his brother. “Goodbye, Jongin.”

For an awkward moment, everyone just stood as they were. Jongin shocked, Taemin hostile, and Key amused.

“What? Are you not going to walk him home?” Key teased, though his countenance showed that he was already bored with the situation. “Who knows what might happen, what creatures might creep up in the shadows…” he added as he disappeared in the looming shadow of the adjacent building.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the muscles of Taemin’s shoulders relaxed and he turned to Jongin with a careful expression. It was not the reunion he’d imagined – if at all he imagined one – but it was also not the reunion he wanted – if he wanted one at all. He _was_ different but it wasn’t good.

“I’ll get going,” Jongin announced softly.

“I’ll walk you home,” Taemin offered.

Jongin scoffed. “You don’t have to.” But Taemin followed him; around the corner, down his street, and to his door; not saying anything.


End file.
